mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer/Gallery
Season five Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Starlight charging her magic S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png|Amending Fences Discord "what a brilliant idea!" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Starlight looking at Princess Twilight S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Starlight feeling regretful S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Starlight feeling nervous all over again S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Starlight winks at Spike S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Starlight "in a completely not creepy way" S6E6.png|No Second Prances Snowfall "...today!" S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Twilight and Starlight using their magic S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Starlight Glimmer "she's the only baby they have" S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Starlight Glimmer's spell is complete S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Twilight, Starlight, and Spike look at the Cutie Map S6E24.png|Top Bolt Starlight Glimmer panicking "they're back!" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer "you don't have to!" S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Starlight angry "not just teleporting!" S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Starlight embarrassed about her kite obsession S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Twilight and Starlight pour water in the creek S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark pulsating S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Starlight Glimmer using her magic S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Starlight Glimmer "actually, I'm Starlight" S7E15.png|Triple Threat Starlight Glimmer finishes her epic speech S7E17.png|To Change a Changeling Starlight blasts Rarity with magic again S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Starlight Glimmer feeling discouraged S7E24.png|Uncommon Bond Starlight "it looked like Star Swirl cast a spell" S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Starlight "I might've been banished to limbo" S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Starlight Glimmer blurry in Sunset's vision EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer appears over Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer introduces herself to Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer awkwardly picks herself up EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer trying to stand on two hooves EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer trying to keep her balance EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer sighing with relief EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer standing on her hind hooves EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks disturbed at Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer meets Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "uh-huh" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer presents Sunset's new journal EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset her new journal EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer's new journal falls on the floor EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looking embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer trying to pick up her journal EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer unable to pick up her new journal EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer points at her horn EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer picks up the journal with magic EGS3.png Starlight "she wanted to give it to you herself" EGS3.png Starlight "she and her friends were called away" EGS3.png Sunset flips through her new journal's pages EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer hears Starlight being sad EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks regretful at Sunset EGS3.png Starlight "told me to give you the journal" EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight in awkward silence EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "won't be back anytime soon" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "pretty sure" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer about to leave the castle EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer losing her balance again EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer on all four hooves again EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer returning to the mirror EGS3.png Starlight asks Sunset about the other world EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "it's pretty different" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "kinda hard to explain" EGS3.png Starlight awkwardly paws at the floor EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer dropping a lot of hints EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "I don't know for sure" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "wouldn't be okay with it" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "learn as much as I can" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm not learning a whole lot" EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight in the Castle of Friendship library EGS3.png Starlight "something you don't hear everyday" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "barely even notice I'm there!" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer suddenly standing next to Sunset EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "it will keep your mind off" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer intrigued by Starlight's idea EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer nudges Sunset with her elbow EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer jumping up and down EGS3.png First-person view of Starlight Glimmer's hands EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "it's all pretty weird at first" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer stands upright and wobbly EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer trying to maintain balance EGS3.png Sunset waving awkwardly to Tennis Match EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her hands EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer explaining "hands" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her feet EGS3.png Overhead view of Starlight Glimmer's feet EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "those are feet" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "the whole thing where I said" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer glancing at passing students EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer tells Starlight to play it cool EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking nervous EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer playing it cool EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer flicking her hair EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer gets down on all fours EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer walking like a pony EGS3.png Sunset forces Starlight to stand upright EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight look at passing students EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "I'd make a good distraction" EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight walk through the mall EGS3.png Starlight "what's the worst that could have happened?" EGS3.png Starlight eats ice cream; Sunset looks worried EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "magic is on the loose here" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looks embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png Starlight "you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "talk it over with me" EGS3.png Sunset writing another message to Princess Twilight EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer feeling ignored EGS3.png Starlight "just journal with Princess Twilight" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer continues licking her ice cream EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer listens to Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "can't get out of my own head" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer thinks about Sunset's dilemma EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "things will work themselves out" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "spend too much time worrying" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "the bad things that might happen" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "miss out on all the good things" EGS3.png Starlight notices her ice cream one scoop shorter EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "Twilight's student is teaching me" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer being overconfident EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer continues eating her ice cream EGS3.png Sunset watches Starlight enjoy her ice cream EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Starlight's ice cream EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight walking closely together EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight enter the movie theater EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looking startled EGS3.png Sunset pulls Starlight toward a hiding spot EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer pretending to be shocked EGS3.png Starlight doesn't know who Juniper Montage is EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "she's trouble" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer giving her bag to Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer worried about Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight watches Sunset vanish into the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer in horrified shock EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer covers her mouth EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer hiding from Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer very worried about Sunset EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer watches Juniper grow in size EGS3.png Demon Juniper walking past Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer determined to save her friends EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage entering the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at demon Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer determined to stop Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer standing behind demon Juniper EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer watches mother and son fleeing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer runs after demon Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer sneaking around Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer sneaking next to a clothes rack EGS3.png Juniper Montage blows a kiss to Watermelody EGS3.png Watermelody runs away from Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer grabs Juniper Montage's mirror EGS3.png Starlight and Juniper wrestle over the mirror EGS3.png Juniper Montage picks Starlight up off the floor EGS3.png Starlight kicks the mirror out of Juniper's hand EGS3.png Juniper Montage holding her hand in pain EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer dashes to grab the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer holding the cracking mirror EGS3.png Juniper Montage swipes her claws at Starlight EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer runs away with the mirror EGS3.png Starlight "this mirror is nothing but trouble" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer hiding behind a potted plant EGS3.png Juniper picks up the plant Starlight is hiding behind EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer points the mirror away from her EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer notices the mirror do nothing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer sighing with relief EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer dodging Juniper Montage's claws EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer running away from demon Juniper EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer falls over with the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer watches the mirror crack more EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer hides behind the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer makes a wish on the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer making a magic mirror wish EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer's mirror wish has no effect EGS3.png Juniper Montage corners Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Juniper Montage swipes her claws at Starlight again EGS3.png Juniper Montage corners Starlight a second time EGS3.png Juniper chases Starlight around the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Juniper and Starlight with a kiosk between them EGS3.png Demon Juniper chases Starlight around the kiosk EGS3.png Starlight ducks down behind the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Jewelry stand falls on Starlight's left side EGS3.png Smartphone stand falls on Starlight's right side EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs Starlight into a corner EGS3.png Juniper Montage demanding her mirror back EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "my friends are trapped in there!" EGS3.png Starlight flinches as Juniper breaks the monitors EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer jumps inside the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Juniper Montage looming over Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "looking for something else" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer cowering in terror EGS3.png Starlight suggesting Juniper wants a friend EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer facing down demon Juniper EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "I understand you, Juniper" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "you think getting revenge is" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer pleading with Juniper Montage EGS3.png Demon Juniper looking at Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "I know they'll forgive you" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "you have to set them free!" EGS3.png Juniper snatches her mirror back from Starlight EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage walks off to the side EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer smiling at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Mane Seven reappear in the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Mane Seven return to the human world EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer walks up to Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "so much for laying low" EGS3.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven look at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer raising her hand EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "manipulated an entire town" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "giving up their talents" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer recapping The Cutie Map EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven laughing together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven around the portal EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm so sad to leave" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "get to know all of you" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looking down at her bag EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer takes her journal out of her bag EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her new friends EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer surprised at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer reading Princess Twilight's message EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven cheering happily EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer smiling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "focus on the positive" EGS3.png Sunset "whatever happens is gonna happen" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer lightly punches Starlight's arm EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer winking at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer lightly punches Sunset's arm EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer smiling together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven in a happy group EGS3.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Trixie next to a box of fireworks MLPTM.png Trixie shooting off fireworks MLPTM.png Starlight and Trixie launching fireworks from a cake MLPTM.jpg Season eight Starlight Glimmer "try something new" S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Starlight with her own party cannon S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Starlight Glimmer wearing a nervous grin S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Starlight Glimmer shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Starlight Glimmer blowing her nose S8E7.png|Horse Play Starlight Glimmer taking lecture notes S8E8.png|The Parent Map Starlight Glimmer offers empathy cocoa S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Starlight looking up at fake Applejack S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Starlight Glimmer "he's not acting like it!" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Starlight uncomfortable with the silence S8E17.png|The End in Friend Starlight Glimmer eating a haycake S8E19.png|Road to Friendship Starlight Glimmer floating in a baththub S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Starlight trapped in a magic sphere S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer inside orb of magic S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Trixie and Starlight pass by train station MLPBGE.png Starlight and Trixie sharing hot cocoa MLPBGE.png Starlight and Trixie drinking hot cocoa MLPBGE.png Season nine Starlight Glimmer face-hoofs S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Sombrafied Starlight "lay siege to Canterlot" S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Twilight stamping school documents S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png|She's All Yak Starlight glancing out her office door S9E11.png|Student Counsel Diamond Tiara waving to the Crusaders S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Spectators shouting "ship!" S9E15.png|2, 4, 6, Greaaat Starlight Glimmer "for the final stage" S9E20.png|A Horse Shoe-In Starlight Glimmer "you can't hurt anypony!" S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Starlight "she's always needed you guys!" S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Starlight "missed any of us or Ponyville" S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity facing Starlight Glimmer MLPS1.png Starlight Glimmer using her magic MLPS1.png Starlight blasts Rarity with magic MLPS1.png Starlight trying to move Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Starlight looks embarrassed at Rarity MLPS1.png Starlight the Hypnotist Starlight Glimmer with a broken kite MLPS4.png Starlight fixing Pinkie Pie's kite MLPS4.png Starlight hears a knock at her door MLPS4.png Starlight looks at her office door MLPS4.png Twilight starts to leave just as door opens MLPS4.png Starlight greeting Twilight at her door MLPS4.png Starlight beckons Twilight to stay MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer "fixing Pinkie Pie's kite" MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer "is everything okay?" MLPS4.png Starlight "you've come to the right counselor" MLPS4.png Starlight and Twilight sit across from each other MLPS4.png Starlight encouraging Twilight to speak MLPS4.png Starlight surprised at Twilight's phobia MLPS4.png Starlight "beetle things with black spots?" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "when I was a filly" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "got into our house" MLPS4.png Twilight "ever since Fluttershy assigned" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "they're everywhere!" MLPS4.png Starlight showing a book to Twilight MLPS4.png Starlight "I've been studying the techniques" MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer suggests hypnosis MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer excited to try hypnosis MLPS4.png Starlight levitates a star on a chain MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer hypnotizing Twilight MLPS4.png Pinkie Pie bursts into Starlight's office MLPS4.png Twilight receives Pinkie's hypnotic suggestion MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle starts to wake up MLPS4.png Twilight looks groggily around the office MLPS4.png Starlight face-hoofs; Twilight looks dizzy MLPS4.png Twilight, Starlight, and Pinkie flying kites MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle committing kite torture MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle taunting her kite MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "got clouds in your eyes" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle laughing maniacally MLPS4.png Pinkie looking happy; Starlight concerned MLPS4.png Pinkie Pie "really likes her new kite" MLPS4.png Pinkie "why does she keep yelling at it" MLPS4.png Pinkie confused; Starlight very worried MLPS4.png IDW comics Comic issue 44 Fried Pie Comics cover final version.jpg Comic issue 44 credits page.jpg Comic issue 46 page 1.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 47 page 1.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 48 page 1.png Comic issue 48 page 4.png Comic issue 48 page 5.png Comic issue 49 page 1.jpg Comic issue 49 page 3.jpg Comic issue 50 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 50 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 50 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 page 3.jpg Comic issue 50 page 4.jpg Comic issue 50 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 in Polish page 7.jpg Comic issue 56 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 56 credits page.jpg Comic issue 56 page 5.jpg Comic issue 65 credits page.jpg Comic issue 69 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 69 credits page.jpg Comic issue 71 pages 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 35 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Legends of Magic issue 4 page 1.jpg Legends of Magic issue 4 page 2.jpg Legends of Magic issue 4 page 3.jpg Legends of Magic issue 6 page 1.jpg Legends of Magic issue 6 page 2.jpg Other My Little Pony The Cutie Map cover.jpg My Little Pony Star Pupil cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg Software Starlight Glimmer album MLP mobile game.png Mobile Game Starlight Glimmer Bundle.png MLP Friendship Celebration app - Rarity, Twilight, Starlight, and Rainbow.png Merchandise NYTF 2015 Playful Ponies Starlight Glimmer.png Starlight Glimmer cutie mark magic toy.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Starlight Glimmer doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer translucent doll.png Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer translucent doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Fashion Style Starlight Glimmer doll.jpg Explore Equestria Fashion Style Starlight Glimmer packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Starlight Glimmer Runway Fashions doll.jpg MLP The Movie Starlight Glimmer Runway Fashions packaging.jpg FiM Collection Magic Show & Tell Starlight Glimmer doll.jpg FiM Collection Magic Show & Tell Starlight Glimmer packaging.jpg Fluttershy & Starlight Glimmer Pet Care Class set.jpg Fluttershy & Starlight Glimmer Pet Care Class packaging.jpg POP Design A Pony Kit Starlight Glimmer.jpg 2016 McDonald's Starlight Glimmer toy.png Trixie Lulamoon and Starlight Glimmer Fan Series figure.jpg Trixie Lulamoon and Starlight Glimmer Fan Series packaging.jpg My Little Pony Starlight Glimmer small plush.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist cover.jpg It's a Pony Kind of Christmas 2016 edition cover.jpg Starlight Glimmer, Enforced Equality card MLP CCG.jpg Starlight Glimmer, Exposed Inequality card MLP CCG.jpg Marks in Time expansion promo image MLP CCG.jpg Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite cover.jpg Starlight Glimmer and the Magical Secret cover.png My Little Pony Friendship Task Trouble cover.jpg My Little Pony We are Unicorns cover.jpg My Little Pony Fly into Friendship cover.jpg Miscellaneous Supporting characters gather around Twilight S6 opening.png|Starlight in the season six opening. Photo Finish taking photo S6 opening.png Supporting characters gather around Twilight S7 opening.png|Starlight in the season seven opening. Photo Finish taking photo S7 opening.png Characters outside school and castle S8 opening.png|Starlight in the season eight opening. Distance shot of castle and school S8 opening.png Twilight with her friends and students S8 opening.png Photo Finish taking the class photo S8 opening.png Photograph with School of Friendship class S8 opening.png Starlight Glimmer poster MLP Facebook page.jpg|All ponies are created equal, but some ponies are more equal than others. Art of Equestria page 108 - Starlight Glimmer concept art.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png|Season 5 Starlight Glimmer "she's the only baby they have" S6E16.png|Season 6 Starlight Glimmer finishes her epic speech S7E17.png|Season 7 Starlight Glimmer "he's not acting like it!" S8E15.png|Season 8 Starlight Glimmer "for the final stage" S9E20.png|Season 9 es:Starlight Glimmer/Galería pl:Starlight Glimmer/Galeria pt:Starlight Glimmer/Galeria ru:Старлайт Глиммер/Галерея